lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Teabagging
Teabagging is a slang term for the act of a man placing his testicles, specifically the scrotum, in the mouth or face of another person, often in a repeated in-and-out motion as in irrumatio. The practice vaguely resembles dipping a tea bag into a cup of tea. Teabagging is also an erotic activity used within the context of BDSM and male dominance, with a dominant man teabagging his submissive partner, either a woman or a man, as one variation of facesitting and/or as a means of inflicting Erotic humiliation. The practice An example of teabagging is shown in the movie Pecker by John Waters,Rotten.com: TeabaggingFilthy: The John Waters Phenomenon, Robert L. Pela. Page 202. ISBN 1-55583-625-9. which showed a male stripper repeatedly striking a man's forehead, and purportedly introduced the practice of teabagging to a wider audience. It has also been reported as a practice in hazing among athletic teams. This is described in an article by Robert DeKoven from Gay and Lesbian Times."Is forcible ‘tea-bagging’ just hazing?", 9 March 2006 Teabagging again gained national attention in 2006 in the national media for a similar incident that occurred in Avoca, IA where the local wrestling team performed a similar initiation as the Chicago incident. In the media In video games player simulates teabagging a dead opponent.]] Simulations of teabagging are often used in video games, specifically first person shooters such as Counter-Strike, the Battlefield series of games, Call of Duty, and, probably most notably,CNN story on Halo Halo (Halo players commonly refer to it as the "Halo Hump" or simply "corpse-humping").Corpse Humping at Halopedia, a Halo wiki "Teabagging" is performed by repeatedly crouching down - a common movement in FPSs - while on top of an enemy corpse. The act is a form of victory dance to show ownership and to humiliate an enemy player. Certain player groups (often referred to as clans) find the act offensive and therefore forbid its use on game servers they operate.Christian Gaming Network clan rules Conversely, many clans relish the activity and encourage its use.War Pigs clan rules Basketball The term is also used to describe a player slam dunking over the defending opponent. This is better known as "posterizing" as it is common to make a poster out of an image of this act. Miscellaneous *One track on rapper Ludacris' 2004 album Chicken & Beer is a skit labeled "T Baggin'". It is a parody of phone messages that require the dialer to press a number for a service. It says, "If you woke up with a hangover and a pair of hairy balls on your forehead, press "7". You pressed "7". You've just been victimized and introduced to a moral crime known as "teabaggin'". We suggest you promptly hang up the phone, beat the ass of any white guys you hung out with last night, and find and destroy all photos before they appear on the Internet. Thank you for calling. Good luck. Goodbye." *On the television series Sex and the City, Samantha Jones, played by Kim Cattrall, explained the practice of teabagging to her friends quite blatantly and loudly in a crowded restaurant in the episode "A Woman's Right to Shoes".The Bedside Orgasm Book: 365 Days of Sexual Ecstasy, Cynthia W. Gentry, 2004. Page 293. ISBN 1-59233-101-7. *When Robert Knepper, whose character on Prison Break is nicknamed T-Bag, appeared on Live with Regis and Kelly on 30 January 2007 he began to recount how he learned what the name meant, but was cut off by host Kelly Ripa, who quickly cut to a commercial break. *We Are Klang's song First Kiss contains the line "... and a lollipop man started teabagging me" followed by a mimed description. * In the Comedy film Soul Plane Tom Arnold wants to know what Teabagging is after his daughter mentions it to him. * In the television show Kenny vs. Spenny during a humiliation, both Kenny and Spenny were teabagged by the crew members after a draw on a competition. * In the television show My Name Is Earl in the episode "Girl Earl," a grocery store bagger (Played by John Heder) returns home to find his house vandalized, and robbed of all his furniture and belongings. He then sees spray painted on the wall across from him the line, "Teabagger, get it?" * In the television animation Family Guy, Stewie Griffin asks if Dylan would like to 'Teabag' him at his Naked Tea Party. Other uses *In windsurfing and other watersports, an individual is "teabagged" when they fall beneath the water of a choppy wave. References Category:Oral eroticism Category:Practical jokes Category:Sexual fetishism Category:Sexual slang Category:Sexual acts cs:Teabagging pl:Teabagging